All was well - Dramione - 4 shot
by Lizor
Summary: A gruesome story about two lovers who are confronted with impossible choiches. A secret relationship is exposed in the most cruel way imaginable. Will their love survive?
1. 001 Black roses and a golden smile

**001 • Black roses and a golden smile**

"_**I**__ will bruise your lips, and scar your knees and love you too hard. I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I leave, you will finally understand, why storms are named after people."_

'Draco, come,' Lucius whispers. It's over. It's done. Harry is dead; Voldemort lives. He won. Draco glances at me, we can't go around it now, it's too late for us. I don't even know if "us" still exists. I look down at my hand. A lost tear streams down my cheek, leaving a salt trail. When I look up, Draco is still looking at me; everyone is looking at us. I want to be alone with him so we can talk and make a decision together, but there is no time left. We knew this day would come, but so fast?  
'Draco,' Lucius insists. He wants to get away from here and save his own ass. Coward. Draco looks at me once again and then shakes his head in grief.  
'No, Draco,' I whisper softly, so soft only I am able to hear myself, 'don't go.'

_One year ago._

It has been two weeks now since that unexpected kiss. Two weeks of constant questioning and intimidating looks. I walk beside Harry and Ron. I'm glad they haven't noticed I've acted a bit odd for the last few weeks. No one has noticed, since I'm always a bit… odd. _'Brilliant, but scary,'_as Ron would say.  
'Hermione, are you still upset about that stupid grade?' Ron scowls. I look at him and narrow my eyes.  
'Yes, Ron, but of course you wouldn't understand,' I snap. Harry laughs, but he stops immediately when I give him a deadly look.  
'I'm going to the library, I need to make my homework,' I say and before I can get a response from either of them, I'm gone.  
It's very quiet in the library, but he is here. He is everywhere. For the last two weeks, it feels like he has been following me around like a lost puppy. Of course that's just my imagination playing tricks with me. Since our kiss, we haven't exchanged a single word. He only gives me those strange looks, which make me feel completely helpless. I've never been in this situation before and I have no idea how to act. I just feel lost and very uncomfortable.  
I succeed at ignoring him while making my way to the empty chair in the corner. I take my homework out of my bag. For a second I close my eyes. He is watching me. I know it. I sigh and without daring to take a look around, I start with my homework. After ten minutes I hear footsteps coming towards me. _Please, let it not be him. Please._  
'Hi.' _Fuck, it's him._  
'Hi,' I murmur while looking at my hands. If I look up, I'm sure I'm going to blush and I can't let that happen.  
'Are your hands more interesting than I am?' he asks amused. Now I need to look up and when I do I blush. Of course. I return his smile weakly and shake my head.  
'Can I sit?' he asks. It's only now that I notice some doubts in his voice. He always seems so… sure. I nod and he sits down on the chair, right in front of mine, so that I need to look him in his beautiful, dreamy eyes and – _stop._ I can't allow myself to think like this.  
'You're very quiet,' he notices. He's the first one who notices. I frown.  
'Draco, you _kissed_ me,' I hiss, 'and I have no clue why, you've hated me forever! You called me a mud-.' I can't get the words out of my mouth, but he knows what I wanted to say. He looks at me, his face unreadable. What on earth is he thinking?  
'Say something,' I whisper after a long silence, 'tell me why. I don't understand and I don't like being left in the dark.'  
'I don't know what overcame me.' Finally he starts to talk again. 'But I'm really sorry for calling you a mudblood. I know I've been a dick to you for the last five years, but I really like you.'  
I look at him, puzzled. How on earth am I going to respond to this?  
'What do you mean? You like me? I though you hated me?' I ask him astonished.  
'Really Hermione, you're the smartest girl in this whole school and you haven't figured out that I like? You think kissing is some weird form of hating something?' he grins. I blush and shrug my shoulders.  
'I'm book smart,' I mumble ashamed, 'not an love expert.'  
'You don't have to be an expert to figure that out,' he says, suddenly he is all serious again. I grab my books and get up. I need to get out of here, before this gets even weirder.  
'Hermione, wait.' He grabs my wrist and looks at me. He looks almost… desperate. _Oh dear god, how can he be so cute?_  
'What?' I snap, harsher than I meant.  
'Meet me tonight at ten,' he says, 'on the second floor, in front of the girls bathroom.'  
I frown and sigh. I'm crazy.  
'Okay, I'll be there, but if this is all part of a big joke to get back on Harry and Ron, you're dead. I've already punched you in the face once and I won't hesitate to do it again.'  
He chuckles, 'it's no joke, Hermione. Be there.' He gives me a heartwarming smile and from inside I'm melting, but I try to act cool.  
I put my books in my bag and as if I'm in a hurry I leave the library. I need to get away from all this nonsense and how father I'm removed from him and his plan to meet up tonight, how sillier I feel. What was I thinking? Draco Malfoy? The boy who has hated me and my two best friends from day one, likes me? That doesn't even come close to sounding realistic.

'You're back soon,' Ron mumbles when I storm into the Gryffindor Common Room. He frowns and scans me from head to toe, to discover what's up. Like he is going to find _"Draco Malfoy kissed me!"_ written all over my body.  
'What's wrong Hermione?' Harry asks.  
'Nothing, it's just that I discovered nothing about that book of yours! I've searched the whole library, but there is no book about that Half Blood Prince!' I had actually been searching for this yesterday, but I didn't tell them about it, yet. I'm glad I didn't.  
'It's just a book,' Harry frowns.  
'Just a book?' Ron squeaks, 'Harry, you are obsessed with that thing!'  
Without them noticing it, I slip into the girls dormitories. I take my homework out of my bag and try to finish my homework without thinking about tonight, the kiss and those beautiful grey eyes, which I completely fail at.

It's just past ten and I'm walking through the hallways. Draco is leaning against the wall, looking down at something he has in his hands. He looks sad, maybe it's because he thinks I won't come.  
'Hi,' I murmur. He looks up and a relieved sigh leaves his mouth.  
'I thought you wouldn't come,' he whispers.  
'I told you I'd come and it's just after ten, did you give up so fast?' He shrugs apologetically and looks down at his hands. I'm wondering what it is that he has there.  
'Come,' he says, he takes his hand. A pleasant shiver goes down my spine when he touches me and for a moment we stare each other in to the eyes, but then he starts to walk.

_I return to the reality. I'm facing him. My love. The person I'd never expected to be my love. Not in a million years. But it did happen and here we stand. Surrounded by the ones we praise and the ones we disgust. I shake my head and close my eyes. I want to get out of here, I want to get away. __I can't do this, I can't make a choice._


	2. 002 Another kiss and some harsh words

"_**Y**__our Smile  
I Was Meant for You  
You Mean The World To Me  
I Fell In Love With You  
I'm Happy  
You and Me  
You Fill My Heart  
We'll Be Okay  
What's Important To Me  
I Remember"_

'**D**raco, where are we going?' I ask. He is still holding my hand and leading me through the hall ways to some unknown place. Eventually we end up in front of a huge empty wall, I recognize this place and now I know where we're going.  
The room of requirement?' I ask Draco surprised, 'what do you want to do in there?'  
He smiles and let go of my hand.  
'Wait,' he whispers mysterious and he starts to walk back and forth before the wall. Curiously I wait, my eyes stuck on Draco's focused face. I admit, I didn't expect him to be like this. I thought that the kiss was just a big mistake and that he would go back to being a dick again. But he is actually being very… kind. I smile at the thought .  
'Hermione, come,' he smiles, waking me up from my thoughts. He takes my hand once more and takes me through the door that appeared before us. We end up in a small room with candle lights everywhere and a soft, delicious smell. In the middle of the room, there is a small table, set for two.  
'Oh, my,' I whisper astonished. I look at Draco who is looking very nervous. Softly I place a kiss on his cheek and after that everything happens so fast. Before I know it, his lips are on mine and we are strangled in a passionate kiss. What is happening to me? Am I falling for him? Am I falling for this guy who has been our enemy for the last five years? I guess I am.  
When he releases me, my cheeks are as red as a tomato. I look down at my hands and smile shy.  
'Don't look away,' he whispers, raising my head with his long finger, 'you are beautiful when you blush.'  
I smile at him and softly he caresses my cheek.  
'Let's go have a drink, shall we,' he says.  
'Draco, I've already eaten, you know that right?' I mumble after we have taken place at the table. He nods.  
'I'm fully aware of that, but I just needed something romantic and this is what the room of requirement gave me. We can just drink some wine and spend our time here, we don't have to eat.'

I open my eyes, I can remember everything so clear. My hands go to the necklace which is tight around my neck. That's what he gave me the first night we got to spend together; a beautiful, carved necklace. He told me his dad gave it to his mom and his mom once passed it on to him, to give it to whoever he would fall for. Of course he knew that I wasn't the person his mother had in mind. We knew it wasn't okay for us to be together, but it felt so good and so harmless back then. Draco is doing what is right, I know he is. He has to join his father and the Dark Lord and we have to surrender. That's how it needs to be, but I can't let that happen. I am not going to give up, not now.  
'Draco, no!' I shout, my voice sounds way stronger than I feel. He looks back at me and shakes his head. He knows it too, he knows that this is the end and he has already given up. I step forward and look the Dark Lord straight in to the eyes. I'm not going to succumb under his power.  
'Look who decided to join us; Harry Potter's best friend. The _mudblood_,' Voldemort hisses. His cold and frightening voice makes me want to run, far away from here, but I won't. I am standing in the middle between 'good' and 'evil' as most people would call it, but Draco is not evil, I know it. Voldemort might be, but Draco is not.  
'Hermione, don't,' Draco whispers hoarse. A grin appears on Voldemort his face and he starts to laugh. A cold and evil laugh which goes through bone and marrow.  
'Love. The only thing stronger than fear. You want to be with Draco, don't you?' he says. A tear streams down my face. I feel totally miserable and I want to close my eyes again and drift off, back to the old and peaceful days. As I do, I hear footsteps coming closer.

We run through the streets of Hogsmeade, hidden behind our scarfs, which are pulled up to our noses, and our robes which cover our foreheads.  
'We look like bandits,' I giggle, tightly holding on to Draco's warm hand. He grins at me and takes me in to a narrow alley.  
'But we are, aren't we?' he whispers with his mysterious tone. I chuckle and look him into his grey eyes, which is the only part of his beautiful face that isn't covered, my second favorite part of his face. He looks around to see if there is no one around and pulls downs his scarf so I can see my first favorite part of his face; his lips.  
'You know, though this whole hiding thing can be pretty exhausting, sometimes it's kind of fun,' he says.  
'It's part of us,' I whisper, also pulling my scarf down and wiping my hair out of my face so I can see him properly.  
'Won't they miss you?' Draco asks, referring to Harry and Ron, I shake my head and pull him a little closer.  
'They won't, I've covered that,' I say. He smiles and wraps his arms around me.  
'I've missed you,' he whispers softly, suddenly he is looking sad, 'everything is getting so harsh and I need you.'  
_Oh my dear Draco, what's wrong?_ I look at him and hug him tightly. He won't tell me what's going on. I know it's because he can't, but I need to know so I can help him. After a while I release him, taking his head between my hands.  
'Draco, look at me, you know you can tell me right? I don't like seeing you like this. You're hurt, deeply. I want to help you,' I whisper.  
'You can't Hermione, no one can. This is something I need to do on my own,' he says and with that I know this subject has been closed, again.  
'I need to go,' I whisper.  
'What? Already?' he asks. His eyes are standing sad and I really don't want to go. We knew we only had fifteen minutes, max. Time flies when I'm with him and it's just unfair that we don't get to spend more time with each other.  
'When will I see you again?' he asks after a moment, I shrug my shoulders.  
'I wish I knew,' I mumble. Saying goodbye gets harder every single time, because we don't know how long it is going to take before we'll get the opportunity again, to slip out of our lives for a moment and be together.  
'I'll miss you,' he whispers. I feel tears lurking in my eyes and before they get the chance to slip out, I press my lips on his. And we're lost, lost in our own, sad love story.


	3. 003 Two words and it is over

"_**T**__here is only one god, and his name is Death. And there is only one thing we say to Death: 'Not today'."_

_'Love. The only thing stronger than fear. You want to be with Draco, don't you?' he says._  
_Yes, I do._ I swallow. I still have my eyes closed, enjoying that happy moment in Hogsmeade. Until it all went the wrong way. I didn't know what was bothering Draco back then, but now I do. Now I know everything. I fitted the puzzle pieces together the night Draco tried to kill Albus Dumbledore. Harry told me everything and now I know how hard is must have been for Draco, but after that night everything changed. We didn't got to see each other at all and living without him for almost a year made me realize how much I love him, even though it's so wrong. Slowly I open my eyes.  
Draco shakes his head at me and walks towards Voldemort. He wants me to do nothing and let him go? Voldemort grins at Draco and hugs him. It's a weird, awkward hug and while hugging Draco, he grins at me. Draco takes place next to his father and keeps his eyes focused on the ground before him. He is hurt. Ashamed.  
I _need_ to be with him. I want to be there for him when he needs me. Like now.  
'Yes, I-I want to join you, m-my Lord,' I stutter hoarse. Draco looks up at me, his eyes express fear. _Yes Draco, this is what I do to be with you._ I hear Ron gasp behind me and I hear some reproachful whispering. They don't know how I feel and I don't expect them to understand, they don't need to. Voldemort looks slightly surprised.  
'You?' he asks as if he is disgusted. I nod and try to stay calm, which I horrible fail at; my hands are sweaty, my voice is hoarse and soft and I can't keep my face neutral. I probably look like a scared little girl. I feel like one.  
Then he starts to laugh. I dwindle and bite on my lip.  
'You don't want to join me,' he growls, 'you just want to be with him. That's not loyalty, that is weakness.'  
'It's not weakness,' I whisper soft.  
'Yes it is!' he shouts, 'you are a weak little girl, who only thinks about herself. Why would think I'd even consider having you at my side? You are a _mudblood_,' he growls, 'you are a filthy person, not worthy to have that wand in your hand, not worthy to live!'  
'How dare you!' Draco has stepped forward and is now standing next to the Dark Lord. He is pissed and he is looking at Voldemort.  
'How cute. Young love,' Voldemort grins after a short silence. He raises his wand and sighs.  
'Just a pity that I have to stop it,' he growls, 'crucio!'  
In less than a second, I feel the worst pain I've ever felt through my whole body. It feels like I'm torn apart and a loud scream leaves my mouth while I collapse and hit the ground.  
'Expelli-!' Draco screams, but before he can finish the spell, Voldemort disarms Draco and grins. I'm lying on the ground, my eyes are tearing and I feel broken and sore. Draco kneels down next to me and tries to calm me down.  
'Get up,' Voldemort growls and he pulls Draco on his legs, 'I need you to do something for me.'  
'I'm not doing anything for you,' Draco growls angry, trying to release himself from Voldemort's strong grip.  
'Draco,' his father hisses as a warning, 'do what he says.'  
'Listen to your father Draco or people you love are going to get hurt and not only she,' Voldemort says as he is pointing at me. I see how Lucius grows pale, he knows what is going to happen if Draco does not answers to Voldemort.  
'What do I have to do?' Draco snarls. For a moment he looks at me. I wipe my tears away and scrawl on my feet. I feel stronger now. My body still hurts, but I'm standing close to Draco and I know he will protect me.  
Everyone around us is looking at us. Why don't they do something? I admit, Voldemort is a creepy person, but they could at least try, especially Ron. He is just standing there, doing nothing except for staring at me with his mouth wide open. Of course he did not know about Draco and me.  
Draco is waiting for Voldemort to give his command. He looks beautiful this way, really beautiful. His hair is a mess and a strand of hair hangs in front of his face. It looks a bit like his just fucked hair, only now it is just fought hair.  
His gorgeous face is a bit dirty and there is some blood on his cheek. His kissable lips are slightly parted and he is breathing heavily.  
His grey eyes meet mine and for a second I think I see the sweet smile on his face that he has specially preserved for me, but when I blink, the smile is gone.  
'Kill her.'  
The two words startle me from my thoughts. Draco grows pale – just like his father just did. I look at Voldemort, trying to discover if he really said those words or if it's just my imagination playing tricks.  
'W-What?' Draco splutters.  
'You heard me, Draco,' Voldemort grins, 'I said: kill her. Kill the mudblood.'  
It wasn't my imagination. He really said it. Voldemort wants Draco to kill me. I swallow and look at Draco. He looks helpless.  
'No,' Draco whispers, 'I can not do that.'  
'Draco, if you don't…,' his father says, but before he can finish, Draco interrupts him.  
'I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS THEN!' he screams at his father. His father reduces and looks down at the ground.  
'You have to or I'll do it and that won't be pretty.'  
No. This can not be happening.  
'I can't,' Draco whispers, 'I can't kill her, I-I love her.' The last three words are so soft that only I can hear them. I walk up to Draco and take his hand.  
'Do it,' I whisper then, combining all my strength.  
'What? No,' Draco says, 'Hermione, I can't kill you. H-How could you say that?'  
'If you don't, he is going to kill your family. I can't let that happen and he is going to kill me either way,' I whisper soft, trying not to show him how scared I really am. I don't want to die. I want to be with him.  
'B-But,' he whispers hoarse. I bite on my lip and press my lips loving on his. He kisses me back and I wish we could just run away from here, but we can't.  
'I love you, Draco Malfoy,' I whisper, 'I will love you forever.'  
'I love you too,' he says, it's almost a sob and I feel how my heart breaks in to a hundred little pieces. Draco steps back and looks at Voldemort. Voldemort is grinning, he is amused by this. How can he be so heartless? I look at Draco and nod weakly.  
'A-Avada Kedavra,' he whispers hoarse and hurt and before death reaches me, I close my eyes and drift off to the endless darkness.


	4. 004 Mirror, mirror on the wall

**004 • Mirror, mirror on the wall...**

_...who is the vilest of them all?_

_Draco pov_

_Kill her_.  
A thousand times I repeat those two words in my head, but I can't get a grip of it. I can't think of a way that killing the love of my life would be a solution. It just isn't an option. I look at her, her pretty face and her beautiful eyes. Oh, how much I love her. I love her so much that my heart aches.  
'Do it,' I hear Hermione whisper. I look at Voldemort who softly whispers something which I can not hear. A second later everything becomes blurry and I can't control what I'm doing anymore. I know what he whispered now. He is controlling me. He is controlling my mind and my body and before I can stop him, the two words slip out of my mouth and she drops down. For a moment I'm just standing there and everything around me seems to stop. I killed her. I...I killed Hermione.  
'NO!' I scream when Voldemorts releases me from the spell he putted on me. I collapse down next to her and take her head between my hands.  
'No, no, no, don't be dead, please let this be a dream. Wake up Hermione,' I whisper hoarse. My eyes get wet and a salt tear streams down my grubby face. I take her in my arms and while crying I whisper her beautiful name.  
'How sad, the boy killed his own girlfriend,' Voldemort says, he tries to hide how amused he is. I turn around and look at the man - if you can even call him a man - who made me kill the only one that ever loved me unlimited. My lips draw into a straight line. I carefully lay Hermione down on the ground and stand up.  
'You made me,' I grawl, 'you used imperio, I know it, I felt it. Y-you... you monster!'  
Voldemort starts to laugh. A loud and cold sound leaves his throat. I can see nothing in his eyes but malice and cruwelty.  
'Imprison everyone who hasn't fought on our side and kill the wounded!' Voldemort shouts to his followers. They directly start and in no time, everyone who even tried to defend Hogwarts, gets dragged away. I want to do something about it, help them and stand up against Voldemort, but I can't. I sit down next to Hermione and stroke her soft cheek, tears are still seeping down my cheek.  
No one notices me anymore, I'm left alone in my own sad bubble of pain and grief. Everyone around me is leaving, Voldemort had his moment and now he knows it's over, for now. I hear footsteps behind me, but I do not care to look up.  
'Is she really -. You know... dead?' The footsteps belonged to Ron, I reconize his squeaking voice. He always uses that high voice when he is scared and lost.  
'Yes, ofcourse she is, you stupid,' I grawl at him, I hear how he gaspes for breath and swallows.  
'Why aren't you taken away?' I ask then. My voice sounds so cold and hoarse, I barely reconize it as my own.  
Before Ron gets to answer, he is dragged away by some big guy.  
'No! Let me go!' Ron screams as a little baby, 'D-Draco, please, help me!'  
I ignore him, I want to help him. He was Hermione's friend, but I'm too much of a coward to do anything. So father, so son. Everyone has decided to give me some space to grief, or they don't care enough to pay attention to me, but eventually I end up alone, between the ruins of what once was one of the most glorious schools in Wizard history.  
I wipe away my tears, but they keep flowing and eventually I just let them be. I feel miserable, my one true love was just killed... be me. Well by Voldemort to be exact, but it was still my mouth which spoke those two words, my wand which was pointed at her, my fault. I should have been more carefull, I shouldn't have been so stupid! If it wasn't for me, she would still be alive and she would still laugh her beautiful laugh and talk in that cute nerdy and also a tiny bit arrogant way.  
Eventualy I can't bare to look at her anymore, I close my eyes and drown in my own, painfull memories. 

_Three years ago_

'Draco! Draco! Dude, where are you with that head of yours?' Pansy Parkinson screams in my ear. I grawl at her and push her away when she tries to kiss my cheek.  
'Ugh, it looks like you are in love with that stupid Harry Potter, you are watching him and his stupid friends _all_ the time. I'm your girlfriend, not he. Or are you secretly gay?' she scowls.  
'Shut up Pansy,' I hiss. She roles her eyes at me and graps another pumpkin pie from the huge silver plate in the middle of the table. Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting on the Gryffindor table. Pansy was right, I have been watching them a lot the last few weeks, but it's not Harry that has cought my attention, it's the know-it-all. Hermione Jean Granger, the smartest from our year, probably from this whole school. It's so frustrating, everytime I look at her, I get this weird feeling in my stomach, like... like butterflies flying around. I've never had this feeling before, this strange feeling, which makes me feel sick in my stomach, but I know what it is. Everyone reconizes it, though they've never had it, it's the feeling of loving someone.  
I press the thoughts away. How stupid of me, how could I ever think I could fall in love with her. It's not possible. She is a gryffindor, a mudblood and most important of all; she is Harry Potter's friend!  
But still, everytime I look at her, I get this feeling we belong together? I know, it sounds crazy. I don't even believe myself. I sigh and look at Pansy.  
'Let's go, I need to get away from here,' I mumble. I grab her hand and take her away. Hoping this crazy feeling will go away, because Hermione and I don't belong together and something like that, will never happen, not in a million years. 

_Present_

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My hands are tightly wrapped around the borders of the white sink. So tight, my knuckles are turning as white as the shiny material the sink is made of. She won't even get a proper funeral. Everyone who loves her is locked up, Voldemort has taken over and the world is bowing down for his strenght.  
It has been two days now since she died. Two days of me locking myself up in my room. Two days without saying a thing to anyone. Two days of pain. Two days of almost constant crying.  
It hurts so much. It feels like everytime I think of her name, a knive is stabbed in my heart. Everytime I think of what I did I just collapse down on the floor. Crying, screaming.  
'I HATE YOU!' I scream at my reflection, 'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,' I keep repeating over and over and over again. Untill my voice just fades away and I'm left alone again with this unbearable silence. 

The End.


End file.
